Angel in the Pacific
by InMySoul
Summary: It's 1942 and Jace Wayland has signed up for the Marines. Stationed in the Pacific he finds himself thrown into a brutal war with no escape. Can he live through the war and return home to his Beloved? And if he does will his mind still be intact? Or will it have been destroyed by what he has seen.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO ALL.**

**This story is based off of a crossover I was writing, but realized that honestly, it really wasn't all that involved with the other book. Therefore, I am going to repost the story without the added snippets from the other book and instead this will be a full TMI story!**

**I am going to do my best to be as accurate as possible in my telling of the events and the language. (I will be referencing a book of WWII lingo called FUBAR) and will try hard not to make this a guts and glory story, but rather put Jace and Clary in the situation many others were in.**

**Warning, there will be sensitive topics such as torture, body disfiguration and extreme graphic violence as well as some sex scenes.**

_December 3 1942_

Walking into the doorway of my apartment I stopped, staring at the tiny redhead curled up on our couch fast asleep while the radio droned in the background. I closed the door behind me quietly and looked down at the recruitment papers I held in my hand. I prayed to God that she understood. And didn't rip me in half.

I knew I should have talked about it with her. I knew she'd be angry that I hadn't. But I knew that if she asked me not to sign up I wouldn't be able to say no. I would break and I would stay with her. So I hadn't told her when I had made the decision two months ago. True, she had noticed a change in my personality but just assumed it was general uneasiness about the war. Everyone was on edge.

I smirked slightly at the though and then took a deep breath, walking over to the couch and rubbed her shoulder gently

"Clary" I said softly, crouching down to her level "Come on, wake up Red" I murmured, kissing her forehead as her eyes fluttered open. I took a moment to just look into her lovely green eyes, clouded and confused from sleep before she sat up and stretched with a yawn.

Her red hair fell wildly around her shoulders as she straightened her rumpled white blouse and pale yellow skirt. she looked up at me and smiled, leaning in to give me a tender kiss "Jace. You're late" She said softly, her eyes teasingly accusing.

I swallowed guiltily and looked away before gathering her in my arms and setting her on my lap gently

Noticing my expression she frowned, touching my face "Jace? What's wrong?" She asked cautiously, her eyes searching mine.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair "Clary...Clary baby...I" I looked down

"Jace just tell me already. You're scaring me" She whispered

I closed my eyes ''Clary I signed up for the Marines. I'm going into training on July 1st." I said quietly.

There was a moment of silence and Clary wrenched herself from my arms, still silent although I felt her tiny body shaking with anger or fear.

She stood in front of me for a minute before I gathered the courage to look up at her.

I felt a stinging pain on my right cheek as my head was snapped to the side by the force of her slap.

"I guess I deserved that" I said with a joyless chuckle, looking back at her.

Clary's eyes were narrowed, glistening with unshed tears and her lips pressed together tightly in rage. A deep red was coloring her cheeks with anger as she shook her head, backing up slightly from me

" no no no no no!" She burst out, whirling around and hugging herself "God damnit Jace how can you do this!/" She shouted, dropping her head in her hands with a choked sob

"I can't just sit by and do nothing while other boys my age go out and fight." I protested, standing up

"Go out and fight?! They go out and they don't come BACK Jace! They go out and they DIE!" She screamed, whirling on me, her hair smacking me across the face

"Clary" I said softly, reaching out and taking her shoulders "Come on, you know I'll always come back to you. Besides, I'm much too pretty for the Japs to kill" I said with a grin

"That's not funny!" She sobbed, pounding my chest with her tiny fists "How could you DO this?! Why would you do this Jace?! Why didn't you talk to me about it!" She shouted, grief and anger fighting for control in her voice.

I wrapped my arms around her as she continued to beat against me chest and i kissed the top of her head "Because I knew that if you asked me not to I wouldn't go" I whispered

"Don't go then!" She cried, pulling away from me and looking at me pleadingly "PLEASE don't go!"

I winced, closing my eyes and ran a hand through my curls for a moment before falling to my knees in front of her, taking her hands in mine and kissing her knuckles

"Baby I've already signed up. I can't back out now" I said gently "Wait" I said, seeing her start to get angry again "Clary I HAVE to do this"

"No you don't" She whispered brokenly, the tears dripping down her cheeks and soaking into her hair and shirt

"I do. I truly do. If I don't go and do my part to help my country and my people and to fight to keep you SAFE then I will regret it for the rest of my life!" I said, standing and rubbing her tears away "You know that"

I felt her nod against me hand as she clutched me, sobbing "I don't want you to go! What if you die?! Jonathon is already in Europe! I can't lose you both" She cried into my chest as I rocked her back and forth

"You won't lose me and Jonathon. We've got something far too important to come back for" I said gently and put a hand under her chin "Look at me Red" I whispered "Please"

Slowly her face tipped up, her red splotchy face and glistening green eyes evident of how hard she was crying. I still thought she looked beautiful. "This war won't last more than a year. And when I get home I'm going to marry you"

Her eyes widened, her mouth falling open "What?"

I smiled sadly, clutching her hands "Clarissa Morgenstern I swear on God and all the Angels that as soon as I return home from this war I am going to marry you and be by your side for the rest of your life" I got down on one knee and pulled out the box that had been the cause of my lateness

"You just need to say yes" I whispered and waited nervously as the silence stretched out between us.

Oh God. She was going to say no.

Clary licked her lips as another tear carved a path down her cheek "Jace..." She shook her head, closing her eyes and pressing a hand to her mouth to hold back the sobs "Jace if you don't come back I'm going to follow you over there and find you and kick your ass" She whispered and took the ring.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, spinning her around "I wouldn't expect any less from my little spitfire" I said softly and kissed her, her hands knotting in my hair as a tear fell down my cheek as well. "And I'm always going to come back to you"

**The feeeeelssss! haha anyways I know Jace is kinda OOC in this chapter but it's because he's so concerned with Clary. He'll get his attitude back don't worry. I can't judge how short this chapter is since it's being typed on FF but hopefully it's a decent length haha.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Waddap yo. So I was really eager to write this again since hopefully now people will actually pay attention to it 8(**

**So ummm let's see...OH. Jace is 20 and Clary is 19. Also (Thankfully) In WWII from what I could tell they didn't shave the marines heads so Jace will retain is luscious locks of golden sunlight.**

**SO LET'S DO THIS THEN *Grabs her reference books***

_July 6, 1943_

_Dear Clary,_

_I know I've only been gone a few days but I already miss you like hell. I'll try and call you later this week but I know how expensive phonecalls are. Not to mention you barely get any time to talk. Besides, writing to you is much more personal._

_Yikes I hope nobody reads that, it's so cheesy. Whatever though, I'll take a bit of teasing for my girl Haha._

_I guess you're probably pretty curious about what it's like here. I don't know what you imagined. Maybe me in mud splattered clothes running through an obstacle course? Shooting a gun? Any of those other things in those movies Simon makes us watch? To be honest, that's kinda what I expected too._

_In reality...this place is just like being back in fucking highschool! It's classes all day about tactics and bullshit. Not to mention Atlanta is incredibly hot. I think I might actually melt here which would really suck cause then my face would be completely ruined._

_But really, there's not much to tell. My roomate is this kid New York called Jordan. He's really eager to get into this war. I kinda don't blame him. I want to get over there too - and stop frowning it'll give you wrinkles- because this wait is driving me nuts._

_But enough about me, how are you sweetheart? What's going on with life? How's everyone else -and yes sadly that includes the rat. Stop frowning you know I'm joking-_

_It's lonely here without you Red. Tell everyone I say Hi okay?_

_I love you baby,_

_Pfc. Jace Christopher Herondale_

_P.S. it stands for Private First Class Magnus not whatever insult you can come up with._

_July 10, 1943_

_Dear Jace,_

_First off, stop knowing what I'm doing while reading your letters. it's kind of creepy._

_I hope you do get teased a bit mister your ego needs to be taken down a notch!_

_I don't really need to say that I'm relieved you're not doing anything physical yet. I'd be okay if you stayed in a classroom for the rest of this damned war._

_Your roommate sounds interesting though, tell him I say hello and that if there's ever anything you two need let me know and I'll try and send it to you._

_No Jace I will not send my lace underwear stop being a pervert._

_Nothing much is going on here. Simon is writing to Isabelle and we just got his first letter yesterday. He says that the Navy is pretty laid back compared to what he thought it would be. I didn't fell like reminding him that he wasn't trained for combat and was just a technician._

_At least he's pretty safe in the Navy..._

_sorry, you don't need me getting all mad at you again._

_Alec and Magnus are doing well although they're worried about Alecs parents finding out. Hopefully things will work out between them._

_We haven't gotten a letter from Jon since before you left so I don't know what's new with him...Mom's worrying. I told her that it has a long way to go to get to us but I still hear her crying in the bathroom after she reads the letter._

_I'm scared Jace._

_A girl younger than me came to my studio today to commission a portrait. The engagement ring on her finger was beautiful, although not nearly as much as mine. Her belly was swollen with a child and her eyes were bleak. She had a picture in her hand of a man she wanted me to paint._

_'The baby's father' was all she said in explanation. 'Won't ever be able to meet him. Jus' wanted him to know what his or her daddy looked like.'_

_I had to close the shop for a while after that until I could hold back my fear._

_I love you so much Jace._

_-Clary_

_P.S. Magnus says that he thinks Peice of Crap is better for Pfc._

_(I don't know what the date is but somewhere later in 1943)_

_Dear Clary,_

_We've finished up the academic part of this stuff finally. I've been at the San Diego boot camp for a few days now and only just got the time to write._

_Jesus it's exhausting here! They barely give us a moments rest, wake us up at ungodly hours and make us run until the cold meal they give us a few minutes to eat comes back up. Even then, we have to keep running. Dunno how many guys I saw who while jogging just turned their head and let loose on the go. Not me though._

_Okay maybe once or twice._

_But actually, I like it. It fits me to be honest. It's neat and orderly and I've taken to the life pretty easily._

_I'm pretty sure the Drill Instructors are the spawn of Satan though._

_Really_

_Right as we got off the trains to the chorus of older recruits saying "You'll be soreee!" one of the DI's started talking (Well, shouting but since they only shout it's kinda like talking for them) He was this tiny little Irish guy but damn he seemed ten feet tall. He had mean green eyes and I'm pretty sure he was making bets about which one of us the Japs would shoot first. He actually wasn't as loud as some other DI's but his voice was scary enough._

_He said something like;_

_"You people are stupid." His told us to call him Corporal Doherty and that we were in Platoon 984 (How many damn platoons do they even have?!) He then went on to say "If any of you idiots think you don't need to follow my orders, just step right out and I'll beat your ass right here. Your soul may belong to jesus but your ass belongs to the Marines. You people are RECRUITS. You are NOT Marines. You may not have what it takes"_

_You can tell he's just a lovable guy right?_

_However, he does have some redeeming qualities. Make sure Magnus hears this one I'm sure he'll love it._

_Doherty was in the first few days of teaching us how to use our rifles -don't make that worried face Red they find safety to be very important-_

_So, he goes up to this one recruit and asks a question about his rifle. The guy answered and used the words 'my gun'_

_DI didn't like this I guess because he makes this guy go over to the huts and trot up and down them for a while._

_The good part that he has one hand holding his...man parts...and the holds his rifle. He goes up and down chanting "This is my rifle" He holds is M1 (The type of gun it is) "And this is my gun" He moves his other hand and continues "This is for Japs" Holds the M1 "And this is for Fun" And so on._

_I'm pretty sure half of us would be laughing our asses off if we didn't know we'd get a worse punishment._

_So Clary, never call a rifle a gun around a Marine._

_I've got to stop writing now, my eyes are closing by themselves._

_I love you_

_Pfc. Jace Christopher Herondale_

_P.S. No Magnus you cannot have my formal jacket. That's for taking Clary out on dates. Plus your shoulders are too scrawny._

**Okay so next chapter will be actually them and not just letters, although letters will make up a lot of the story in the beginning.**

**And all the events described in this (The DI, the punishment etc. is taken from Eugenes book which is the only thing I'll be keeping from the crossover thing because I can't think of anything new)**

**REVIEW YOU FUCKERS**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING THERE IS GOING TO BE A SEX SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT SKIP FROM WHEN I SAY SO DOWN TO THE AN IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CHAPTER**

**this is my first lemon so please don't judge me too harshly omfg I hope my parents don't walk in help I'm embarrassed eep.**

**anyways, Go check out The Pacific Soundtrack on Youtube it's actually fucking amazing music ok. Especially listen to it while reading this it's such emotional music omfg watch?v=0P47yvI7SWM at least listen to the opening song please eeeeep I'm getting so many feels right now I might have a cry before writing!**

**Haha I have this in half screen and am watching Band Of Brothers (The Pacifics Sister series) on the other half 8D**

**JACE**

**FEBRUARY 20, 1944 (Yes about a year has passed since last chapter)**

I walked into my apartment in my crisp clean formal outfit that they had made us wear on the train-ride back. Personally I would have preferred the normal clothes but It's not like I had anything else to wear really.

I turned on the lamp, chasing away the shadows and set my duffle bag down, feeling a sense of Deja Vu.

"Clary?" I called softly, taking off my cap and jacket, putting them on the hook by the front door. When i got to response I picked up my bag again and walked further into the small home. She wasn't in the kitchen or the bedroom when I went in there to put my bag away.

I came back out to the living room, confused and then heard a soft sigh coming from a lump on my favorite chair.

I smiled in amusement and went over, pulling the blanket away to find her curled up in a ball, wearing one of my shirts and hugging my pillow.

I chuckled and knelt down, blinking back the wetness in my eyes. I reached a hand out and ran my fingers across her cheek, stroking her freckled skin

"Clary" I repeated softly, stroking her lips. They opened in a soft sigh and she sat up, stretching with her eyes still closed. My shirt rose slightly, showing that she was only wearing underwear and I smirked.

A gasp tore my eyes from the sight of her hips and I saw her staring at me in shock, her mouth open in a big O.

"Darling, I know I'm gorgeous but really, there's no need to stare" I chuckled.

"JACE!" She squealed , launching herself onto me and wrapping her arms around my neck, pressing her lips against me own.

I fell backwards onto the carpet and laughed, kissing her back, my hands around her tiny waist "Excited are we?" I teased when she had finished attacking my lips, grinning up at her.

"Oh shutup" She said, smacking my shoulder lightly, her eyes shining brightly with tears.

I leant up to kiss her softly "Don't cry sweet, I'm back. I'm home" I whispered softly, stroking her hair "I'm home."

She nodded, pressing her face into my chest as I stood, picking her up with me and walking her into the bedroom "And tomorrow I'm taking you out for the entire day. Or we can stay home and do some other things"

"Asshat" I heard her mumble into my shirt and I laughed, kissing the top of her head "I'm your asshat"

"Mmm. " I felt her arms run up and over my back, causing me to shiver "My asshat has gotten a bit bigger since he last left"

I laughed again, throwing my head back and setting her down on the bed "Being a Marine gives a guy a few muscles babe. Shall I show you?"

She looked up at me, her cheeks pink and bit her lip "You should get to sleep. You must be tired"

I leant down to kiss her softly, climbing on top of her "Yeah I'm tired. But first I'm going to make love to my beautiful Fiance"

A WEEK LATER

I woke at 4 AM just like I always did and looked over at Clary sleeping beside me. The covers had slipped down to reveal the curver of her breast and I smiled, pulling it back up to cover her around the shoulders before getting out of bed silently and grabbing a towel and my dungarees (Their battle uniform. He came home in his Dress Blues AKA the formal wear) I got into the shower and cleaned myself quickly before getting dressed.

I came back out and packed quietly, trying not to wake her.

The past week i had spent my days making her laugh and smile and seeing the rest of my friends and family and during the night had made love to her gently until we both couldn't keep our eyes open.

We had drowned ourselves in each other, trying to absorb as much of the other person as we possibly could before it was time for me to leave her again.

Zipping up the bag I tossed it over my shoulder and went out to the kitchen. I hesitated, glancing back at the bedroom, wondering if I should wake her up to say goodbye.

I felt a lump in my throat and decided to just write her a note. Seeing her tear-stained face would be too much.

I had already planned to slip quietly away several hours early. Yeah it was cowardly, but I was afraid of facing her tears.

I started writing a note to her and then jumped as I felt a hand grab my shoulder.

I spun around to see Clary glaring up at me, furious and devastated "You were going to leave without saying goodbye?!" She whispered

I winced "Clary...I-" I was cut off by her lips crashing roughly into mine as she gripped my shirt with her hands.

My put my hands on her hips, pulling her hard against me as she brought her fingers to the buttons, undoing them quickly and shoving my shirt down my shoulders.

'Clary wait" I started, pulling away and then hissed in pain and pleasure as she tangled one hand in my hair to yank my lips back down to hers and dug her nails into my shoulder with her other hand

"Clary..." I groaned softly, feeling her sharp little teeth nipping and tugging at my lip. I reluctantly opened for her, allowing her tongue inside me mouth as the kiss deepened, our hot breath mingling and the sound of her pants filled my ears

"You fucking asshole!" She hissed, pulling away and kissing my neck biting down harshly before licking away the sting.

"Fuck! Clary I'm sorry" I moaned, tilting my head.

"No! You don't get to be sorry!" She growled against my skin, sending shivers down my spine.

I growled in response as her fingers scratched down my chest, leaving slight raised lines "Damnit baby what are you doing?!"

She pulled away for a moment to look at me and I saw the desperation in her eyes as she smacked my shoulder harshly "YOU DON'T GET TO DO THAT TO ME JACE! YOU DON'T GET TO JUST WALK OUT AND LEAVE ME HERE!" She shouted, pushing me back against the counters.

God she was sexy when she was pissed, her sharp little nails and teeth setting my body on fire.

I bared my teeth at her, grabbing her wrists and pressing her back up against the wall. I bent down to press my forehead against hers, grinding my hips slowly.

Her lips parted in a moan and I smirked, pinning her arms above her "You want to punish me babe?" I whispered "Leave your mark on me? Make me yours? Huh? Is that what you want Baby?" I growled against her jaw, pressing light kisses and nips to her skin.

"Jace..." she moaned, arching her body against mine and I groaned softly, digging my fingers into her hip and yanking her leg to wrap up around me

"You want it hard baby. You want it hard and deep and you want to feel me inside you for weeks to come don't you?" I hissed, kissing her neck, sucking hard and knowing I would leave hickeys.

God the noises she was making were setting me on fire and freezing me at the same time

"Y-yes.." She breathed, her voice rising into a gasp as I sucked hard against her collarbone "Jace!" She wrapped her other leg around my waist, pressing herself right in that one spot that brought a loud groan from my lips

**SKIP NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ**

I let go of her hip and raised my hand to her shirt, smirking in satisfaction to see that she had only put on one of my button downs

"You're such a dirty little girl Clary" I breathed, unbuttoning her shirt and catching a breast in one hand, lifting my head to engage her in a deep searing kiss.

She moaned against me mouth, grinding against me at a maddeningly slow pace.

"Faster" I growled, moving down to capture her breast in my mouth, sucking harshly.

I let go of her wrists and she knotted them in her hair with a small cry, throwing her head back against the wall.

I grinned and moved to the other breast, my hand replacing my mouth on the other one "You love that don't you baby?" I whispered, sliding a finger inside her panties, brushing against her wet core eliciting a loud moan from deep within her.

"mmm You do. I can feel how much you fucking love it" I whispered, kissing down to her stomach.

She whined, tugging my hair down to where she really wanted my mouth and I grinned, pulling away "Nuh-uh. You thought you'd be able to punish me. I can't reward you for that now can I?" I whispered against her parted lips, sliding a finger into her.

She cried out, her body contracting and arcing her hips to increase the friction.

I bit back a groan and pulled away.

She whimpered, grasping at me and I smirked, undoing my belt and pants. I picked her up, her underwear clad spot brushing against me torturously with every step. I set her against the counter and yanked away her underwear, bringing my lips to hers again "I love you Clary" I whispered

"I love you too Jace" She breathed back, a tear sliding down her cheek which I kissed away softly, sliding myself into her.

/

**Hey guys this isn't the end of the chapter, I just needed to do a quick AN!**

**First off, sorry that this part is rushed aha I got kinda embarrassed at the end**

**I'M 16 AND MY BOYFRIEND IS 3K MILES AWAY I DON'T FUCKING KNOW WHAT SEX IS LIKE OK**

**Also, I'm worried that much of next part of the story might be a bit confusing because basically, I need to write Jace in real time but ALSO letters.**

**And because letters could take weeks or months to travel to and from the US and The Pacific the dates and so on might be confusing and not make sense. I'll do my best to estimate dates of when things happen to him but since Soldiers weren't allowed to keep any sort of records (in case they were captured by the Japs they didn't want info falling into enemy hands) Jace won't always know what the date is. I'll try and use dates available from Eugene's book but I plan on writing more letters than what he could provide. So hopefully things don't get TOO confusing!**

**Anyhoodles, on to Jace getting aboard the ship the the Pacific.**

**This is where the journey truly begins folks.**

**~Semper Fidelis**

/

February 28 1944, San Diego Harbor

I looked up at the giant ship in front of me and took a deep breath.

I had been put into the 46th Replacement Battalion along with most of the guys I had been in training with.

"Never been on a boat before Shirley?" came a voice from next to me. (**A/N usually marines gave each other nicknames and the guys called Jace Shirley after Shirley temple cause of his golden curls of beauty**)

I turned to see Jordan grinning at me. I bumped my shoulder against his, sending him stumbling to the side

"Can't say I have Wolf" I replied, smirking

"Well you're going to have a shit-ton of fun then my friend. And you'll lose your lunch" He said with a wolfish grin

I rolled my eyes

"Just like training then?" a voice said from behind me and I turned to see Sebastian, another marine who had graduated with us, walking up to us, his thin body seemingly too weak for the giant backpack he carried.

"Yup. Just like old times." Jordan said with a laugh, tossing his arm around his shoulder.

He peered down at the slip of paper clutched in the guys hand and snatched it away, dancing out of reach "Who ya writin to? Got a girl back home?" Jordan teased, his eyes scanning it

I, who had been fingering my own many-times read letter looked over with a grin "Oh leave the kid alone Wolf. We all know that as soon as you get settled in you'll be scribbling away a note to your own lady!"

"Well of course I'll be Shirley. Maia would knock me in three different directions before you could say Semper Fi if I forgot to write!" Jordan smirked, his eyes tender as he allowed Sebastian to grab his letter back, tucking it away.

I leant close to him "Kyle over here is dating a seven foot tall monster of a woman who eats ball-less men like him for lunch" I whispered conspiratorially and Sebastian gave a choked laugh at my description.

I had to pull away quickly however, to avoid Jordan's headlock as he cursed at me

"Fuck you my girl is beautiful! Just cause you don't have someone like her back home doesn't mean you can shit on me" He said with a grin

"I'll have you know Wolf that I could have my pick of any damn girl I want" I said, throwing an arm around Sebastian who looked slightly uncomfortable with the conversation

"So you're just a whore then" Jordan teased

I shook my head, my curls bouncing against my head "Nope, not anymore boys. I've got myself a lovely little Red-head back home that I'm going to marry as soon as we kill every last one of these fuckin Japs" I said with a smile, pulling out my dogtags to show the ring I had put onto the chain with them.

Sebastian leant in to look and whistled appreciatively "Musta cost a small fortune" He said and I nodded

"Yeah. Bought them the night I told her I signed up" I said with a sheepish grin

Jordan threw his head back, laughing "You manipulative little shit!" He said, slapping my back and Sebastian laughed with him.

I chuckled and then paused "Wanna see what she looks like? She's an artist and made me a picture for me to have while I'm gone"

They both nodded and I pulled out the picture, unfolding it and they leant in.

Jordan whistled "Damn figures a pretty boy like you would snap a girl like that" He said, nudging me

I smiled softly, tracing her cheek with a finger "Yeah. I'm lucky as hell."

Sebastian peered over my shoulder and smiled "She's pretty"

I nodded "she's the most beautiful girl I know"

"And you say I'm whipped Shirley" Jordan snickered

"Fuck you Wolf"

**ehh I'm not too happy with how this ended up turning out but what can ya do. The action should start in either the next chapter or the one after that so stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So after like an hour of figuring out how to do this and watch the Pacific on my laptop at the same time I have figured it out and the opening is so fucking epic it's making me cry like these guys are my babies u don't even get it ok.** **From here on, dates and such are going to be very sketchy so I will try and estimate (If I'm not too lazy and I probably will be) ** **So I PROMISE this will be the last chapter before the real action starts!** ** So, lemme grab my well-loved copy of his book and let's dive into the Solomon Island of Pavuvu!**

JUNE 1944, Pavuvu, Solomon Islands

I stepped onto the sandy shore of what looked like a picture right out of a summer magazine. If you ignored the few palm trees shattered by shell-blasts that is.

It was also really fucking hot.

Jordan was watching Sebastian, A kid we had met on the boat named Eric, and I stumble around drunkenly, laughing is ass off "Shut the hell up Wolfy!" I snapped, closing my eyes "Why the fuck is the god-damned ground fucking moving?!" "Quit bitching you'll be back to normal in a bit, it's just from you being used to being on a boat" Jordan said with a grin. I flipped him off and followed Sebastian who was determinedly making his way up the beach and too the city of tents, stopping once in awhile to ask for the location of our Company.

As we walked I couldn't help but look around me, feeling a sense of uneasiness in the pit of my stomach. Men sat in the shade of their tents, skinny, sun-baked and quiet. Some had open sores on their legs that they dapped at half-heartedly, barely even caring. Some played cards and others practiced in the sun with their bayonets, talking to themselves or the invisible Japs they were imagining.

It was nothing like I expected.

Realizing I had come to a stop, I jogged to catch up with Eric and Sebastian, taking my helmet off to wipe the sweat from my brow.

After finding our company and placing our stuff on our bunks I went out to explore the area, curious about the island and the men stationed there

I found myself walking down the dirt roads around the camp tents, looking around with interest. In an honest to god split second rain started pouring down and I stared up at the sky in confusion "What the hell?" I said although I was drowned out by a chorus on Marines cheering. They came running form every which way out into the road, stripping off their clothes and standing butt-naked, grabbing soap and cleaning themselves off quickly. Of course, as quickly as the rain started it stopped suddenly after a few minutes, leaving men cursing and shouting at the sky, covered in suds and soap bubbles. I had to hold back a laugh as they stood there for several minutes, shouting at the heavens to open up again.

_June ? 1944_

_Dear Clary,_

_Sorry it's taken me so long to write you, it's hard to write on a boat where you can barely sit down and you're bouncing up and down like ten feet with every wave. I've decided I really don't like boats. They've taken us to some weird-ass island called Pavuvu or some freaky name like that. I'm not really sure where we are but I can tell you it's hotter than our sex life. Just admit that one was kind of funny Besides the man-eating crabs, rotting coconuts, mutant apes, lava rain and the cannibalistic tribes-people this place is almost beautiful. I'm joking. Except for the crabs. Those fuckers are ENOURMUS. And Ugly as sin. But really, the Island is amazing, especially at sunset. I bet you'd love to paint it._

_I met my squad today as well. They're veterans so you don't need to worry about me being with people who have no clue what it's really like. I saw the craziest most painful thing today though. So the weather here is really weird. Rain starts and stops at the snap of the finger and sometimes only goes for a few minutes. So a lot of guys will just go out in the road naked and wash themselves. There was this one marine who I shit you not, was using a fucking wire brush to clean his man-parts. I honestly couldn't watch without feeling pain myself. I don't think he was human Red. You know what I miss most at night? Other than the sex that is. I miss waking up in the middle of the night and feeling you against me, listening to you breath and knowing I've got you in my arms. I also miss your laugh and your attitude and your smile and your eyes and your hair and your everything…_

_I've got to stop writing now before one of the guys comes over and steals the letter._

_I love you Clary and I will write to you soon I promise_

_Love, Pfc. Jace Herondale_

_P.S. Magnus you are a little shit, stop bumming home-cooked meals off of Clary._

_August 24, 1944_

_Dear Clary,_

_I don't have much time and I know the other letter probably hasn't even reached you yet but…. They're sending us out. Some place called Peileilu. I don't know where but It'll be soon. Really soon. I love you baby. So much. I promise you, that no matter what happens in the next month or so…I'll live through it. I don't really know what else to say. Nothing can make you feel better about this and I know you probably won't get this until I'm already in battle. Pray for me please Clary. I'm scared._

_Forever with Love, Pfc Jace Herondale_

**So hum please please please review and let me know what you think!**

**Semper Fi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys, sorry I still haven't updated Our Simple Plan! I'm at point A and know where point B is but don't know how to get there if that makes any sense aha.**

**But since I'm still brimming with idears for Angel in the Pacific**

**But here we goooooo! This is hopefully going to be a very long chapter!**

**Warning for gore, violence, swearing and death.**

***evil laugh* now let's get on to the violence shall we?**

**JACE**

_September 6, 1944,_

_Dear Clary,_

_A lot of the guys here are writing home to their loved ones. Saying goodbye…_

_I want to say goodbye too baby. Because I can't leave this world without telling you one last time that I love you._

_The attack is going to be in 9 days. We're expecting few casualties but all the same…_

_If I don't make it I just want you to know that I died with your name on my lips, your face in my mind and your ring on my finger._

_I love you Clary._

_I love your hair and your laugh and your smile and your frown, your anger and your happiness. I love your hands and your nose and your eyes. I love every damn thing about you._

_I love the look you get when you want to sketch something. I love the way you don't take crap from anyone and are still so sweet. I love how easily you allow yourself to love others._

_I love you Red._

_Gosh, I don't know how many times I'd have to write that to even begin to describe how much I love you._

_Men are going to die in a few days. Good men. Men I know._

_One of them might be me._

_I'm not afraid Clary. Not of death._

_I'm scared of leaving you behind._

_It's funny. Up until now I never was fully aware of my own mortality. I could have a week left to live. We feel so free and young and invincible all our lives._

_And then we find ourselves staring death in the face, and we ask ourselves, "Did I do enough? Did I achieve what I was put on this world for?"_

_I don't know if I have._

_But I do know that I'd happily accept this death for the blessing of having you in my arms._

_Of making love to you all night long._

_Of having you light up my life like you have._

_I love you so damn much baby._

_Forever and Always,_

_Pfc. Jace Herondale_

OOOOOO-LINEBREAK-OOOOOO

I could taste the salt on my dry lips as I ran my tongue nervously across them. The U-Boat rose and fell beneath my feet with the rhythm of the waves and I thanked god that I'd finally gotten used to being on a ship. The dull scream and splash of bullets and shells hitting the ocean echoed around us, sending large sprays of water over the top of the boat.

I glanced to my left and saw Sebastian twisting his hands over his grip on his rifle; his knuckles white and his jaw set determinedly, his eyes shining with fear.

Jordan was to my right, clutching a cross to his lips and uttering a silent prayer.

I glanced down at the ring around my finger and took a deep breath, pushing away the nervousness and fear I felt and instead called upon the old coldness that I used to cover myself with back on the streets.

Back before I met Clary and learned that someone could love me. Back when I didn't care whether I lived or died.

I needed that ice now.

"Get ready men!" the Gunny called back and I licked my lips again, the familiar anticipation of a fight quickening my heart and shooting electric energy into my limbs.

I glanced at one of the veterans, Blackthron, who returned my gaze with a badly done lazy smirk, unable to cover-up the fear.

"We are so fucked," I whispered to Jordan who glared at me and started praying faster. I grinned.

There was a scrape, a thud and a sudden stop as the U-Boat hit the shore and the statues of the men that had been around me sprang into action, vaulting over the sides and out of sight.

I looked at Jordan and Sebastian and gave them a smile "See you on the beach!" I shouted over the hiss of rifle shots.

Then I gripped the side of the U-boat, the hot metal burning my hand, and hauled myself out into the chaos.

OOOOO-LINEBREAK-OOOOO

Red water splashed up around my boots and I realized that it was the ocean, dyed red with blood.

The sun blinded me for a moment and I found myself on all fours, staring into the open eyes of a marine. Or one eye. The other side of his face was gone.

I gave a cry of horror and jerked backwards, almost letting go of my rifle, bile rising in my throat.

"GET YOUR ASS UP AND OFF THIS BEACH WAYLAND" An officer shouted in my ear, grabbing my shirt and dragging me with him.

I knew his name.

I should know his name.

I slipped on the scattered intestines of another marine

Why couldn't I remember his name?

I stumbled after the officer, his hand still clutching my shirt when suddenly he jerked back, crashing into me.

A hot liquid sprayed across my face and my open mouth.

Salt. Copper.

Blood.

The officer gurgled and collapsed, his weight dragging me down with him as a bullet pinged off my helmet.

His blood dripped off my face and I felt myself go numb.

Off the beach.

Get off the beach.

Emotions.

Turn them off.

Cold.

A prayer I had heard a few soldiers reciting came into my mind as I pushed myself into a standing position.

_Almighty Father, whose Command is over all and Whose Love never faileth,_

I raced across the beach, clumps of red sand sticking to my boots and hands.

_Let me be aware of Thy presence and obedient to Thy will._

I thought I saw Eric on the ground but I couldn't stop.

_Keep me true to my best self, guarding me against dishonesty in purpose and in deed,_

Get off the beach.

_And helping me so to soldier and to live so as to stand unashamed and unafraid before my fellow soldiers, my loved ones, and Thee._

A shell exploded close by, throwing marines into the air, blood spraying in a fine mist and chips of bone striking my cheek.

_Protect those in whose love I live._

I slipped and fell, looking down to see a foot. And nothing else

_Give me the will to do the work of a man and to accept my share of responsibilities with a strong heart and a cheerful mind._

Screams ran in my ears. Men begging, sobbing, crying.

_Make me considerate of those entrusted to my leadership and faithful to the duties my country has entrusted to me._

For their mothers. Their wives. Family. Friends.

_Let my uniform remind me daily of the traditions of the Service of which I am a part._

A choked sob rose in my throat as I saw the face of a marine I had trained with back in bootcamp.

_If I am inclined to doubt, steady my faith;_

A medic crouched over a kid screaming for his mother, his legs and an arm gone

_If I am tempted, make me strong to resist;_

The medic suddenly cried out and fell on top of the marine he had been tending. He was dead.

_If I should miss the mark, bestow upon me courage to try again._

A man walked around the beach, mindless of the bullets cutting through the air, looking for something

_Guide me with the light of Thy truth ~ and keep before me the life of Him in Whose example and deliverance I trust._

He bent down and picked up his arm.

_In the name of my Lord,_

Get off the beach.

_Amen._

There was a screaming whistle of a mortar shell, an explosion, searing heat and the sensation of falling.

Everything flashed red

Then white

Then I couldn't feel anything.

OOOOO-LINEBREAK-OOOOO

**CLARY**

She sat at the desk, hunched over a piece of paper, one gripping the pen and the other hand resting on her stomach.

Her face wet with tears and her clothes bedraggled and unkempt, she scribbled away

_Dear Jace,_

_I don't know what I can say. I don't know what else there is to say._

_It's the only thing I can think about._

_Jace_

_I'm pregnant._

_Forever with you,_

_Clary._

A sudden knock made her lift her head. Her mother went to answer the door, telling Clary to stay where she was.

There was a low masculine voice.

A thud.

A wail.

Clary raced down the steps to see her mother collapsed on the floor and a man holding an American flag.

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT JACE TO LIIIVEEE**

**BRIEF HISTORY SUMMARY:**

**The Marines landed at 08:32 on 15 September; the 1st Marines to the north on "White Beach", and the 5th and 7th Marines to the center and south on "Orange Beach". As the other landing craft approached the beaches, they were caught in a crossfire when the Japanese opened the steel doors guarding their positions and fired artillery. The positions on the coral promontories guarding each flank attacked the Marines with 47 mm guns and 20 mm autocannon. By 09:30, the Japanese had destroyed 60 LVTs and DUKWs.**

**Many of their LVT's were knocked out in their approach, leaving their occupants to wade ashore through the coral reef in chest-high or deeper water while being raked by Japanese machine guns; casualties were severe and many who reached the beach alive had lost their rifles and other gear.**

**The 5th Marines made the most progress on the first day, due to their distance from the heavy gun emplacements guarding the left and right flanks. They pushed toward the airfield, but were met with Nakagawa's first counterattack. His armored tank company raced across the airfield to push the Marines back, but was soon engaged by tanks, howitzers, naval guns and dive bombers. Nakagawa's tanks and escorting infantrymen were quickly destroyed.**

**At the end of the first day, the Americans held their 2 mi (3.2 km) stretch of landing beaches, but little else. Their biggest push in the south moved 1 mi (1.6 km) inland, but the 1st Marines to the north made very little progress because of the relentless attacks from The Point. The Marines had suffered 200 dead and 900 wounded. Rupertus, still unaware of his enemy's change of tactics, believed the Japanese would quickly crumble since their perimeter had been broken.**


End file.
